A Valentine Surprise
by beyourlovex
Summary: Harry Potter gets Draco Malfoy a Valentine's Day present, but on last thought, he doesn't want to give it to him. Much to Harry's dismay, Draco forces Harry to give him the gift. One shot. Short and sweet. HD


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

"It is a rather revolting holiday. Isn't it?" commented Draco, as he gazed critically at all the pink embellishments that hung around the unused classroom the pair were lounging in.

"Erm… Yes, I suppose," said Harry, while he squirmed in his chair.

Draco's grey eyes studied him for a moment as if Harry was an animal in a scientific experiment then his eyes widened and a smile emerged from his lips.

"Harry, you didn't!" accused Draco like a little school girl, "You got me something didn't you?"

Draco Malfoy hates Valentine's Day, but if presents for him were involved, he would learn to get over it.

"I… I d-don't know what you're talking about," stammered Harry, uncomfortably.

"You must hand it over. I love receiving presents, you know that."

"It's silly. I shouldn't have thought of giving you a present in the first place. It's terribly silly. I don't even have it anymore. I threw it away," lied Harry inexpertly while his brilliant green eyes darted Draco's gaze.

"You lie like a rug, you dirty, rotten Gryffindor with all your nobleness and etcetera. I can see right through your charade," remarked Draco haughtily.

Harry knew this. He was an awful liar. He didn't know where it came from. Perhaps his father was an awful liar as well. Draco always managed to detect his lies. Even if Harry thought he had actually made up a good one. The gift was in fact, in the very bottom of his trunk up in the dormitory. He didn't know whether Draco would like it or not. They had been seeing each other for somewhere around a year now, and yet, Harry was still afraid about how Draco would think of him.

"I'm waiting," said Draco with an air of impatience.

"It's no good. I don't like it. You won't like it."

Harry stood completely still. He didn't seem like he was going to move out of his chair. Draco could see that. He was annoyed. Very annoyed.

"I'm not the groveling sort and you know that very well," said Draco, as he stared at Harry while trying to make his eyes as big and pleading as humanly possible. Harry still made no move.

"Please, I won't make fun of it."

Harry snorted.

Draco didn't come back with a snappy retort and caused Harry to look up in surprise. Draco just sat there looking at him somewhat disappointed. An long silence ensued.

"Fine, don't go off at me if you hate it. Which I know you will," Harry said getting up from his chair looking rather defeated.

Out of the disappointed look that was previously on Draco's face emerged a cheerful smile.

Harry got up and out of the vomit inducing pink classroom and shuffled his feet reluctantly. The pair walked with a bit of distance between them. The corridors were unusually empty due to it being a Hogsmeade weekend. Some young students were roaming around, but quickly disappeared out of sight when they saw the older boys coming towards them. Especially when one of the older boys was the mean, sarcastic, Muggle-born hating Draco Malfoy.

As soon as the corridor was cleared of the younger students, Draco boldly grabbed Harry's hand. Harry looked around to see if the coast was clear and turned his head towards Draco and gave him a small, secretive smile.

"Whatever you give me, I'll like it, no matter what sarcastic remarks I sputter," whispered Draco as lips grazed his ear. Harry shuddered involuntarily. Draco was intrigued by the reaction.

"Do you like that, Gryffindor?" questioned Draco seductively, "That was nothing. I'll show you what I can really do later."

Harry's faced flushed a red so deep that would have put all the Valentine's decorations to shame.

After some odd number of staircases and many quick kisses, the two boys finally arrived to the Fat Lady portrait.

"Password?"

Harry stood there wordlessly, as if he was deaf, obviously not wanting to give Draco his present.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," moaned Draco exasperatedly while pushing Harry over, "Murtlap essence."

The portrait swung open and Draco dragged Harry behind him. The common room was dark and quiet, the fire was out and all that was left was some smoldering logs. Fortunately, it was empty. Harry and Draco had not yet revealed their secret relationship to anyone. Neither parties were too willing either.

Draco stomped up the stairs, rather breathlessly because he was practically dragging Harry along with.

"You're sweating," Harry said pointedly.

"Maybe if you weren't being such a prat, I wouldn't be. Besides, Malfoys don't sweat, we glisten," growled Draco, nevertheless wiping his forehead of sweat drops that threatened to fall.

"Don't," gasped Harry. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I sort of like it when you… glisten."

Draco and Harry were now quite close. Somehow Harry managed to get Draco up against the staircase wall, though the railing was pressing painfully into Draco's back, he didn't seem to mind.

Harry pressed his lips against Draco's slightly parted lips and found his tongue sliding in to Draco's mouth. Harry felt a familiar tingly feeling in his stomach like he was falling. Kissing Draco Malfoy was like falling off your broom, that peculiar feeling like your stomach is going to drop out. The feeling never got old. He felt Draco tense up as Harry pulled him even closer. Draco pulled away.

"Stop distracting me," Draco said as a brilliant pink flush came creeping down his face.

"Can't help it." Harry grinned.

Finally, the pair got to Harry's dormitory. Draco tried to keep the excitement from reaching his face and was failing to do so. Harry knelt by his trunk and dug in to it, shifting items aside and digging in more until his whole head was practically inside the trunk, then he got back up with something messily wrapped in some wrinkled parchment. He handed it to the blond boy standing in front of him.

Draco ceremoniously unwrapped the parchment to find… a mirror.

Just a dirty, little, square mirror.

He was very puzzled.

Draco murmured, "I have plenty of mirrors."

Harry said quietly, "Not as special as this one."

Draco waited patiently for an explanation. Surely, there had to be a good one. Not even Harry could be this horrible at getting people presents.

"What, Harry? What's so special about this particular mirror?"

"It's a mirror. That Sirius gave me… Before he… passed away," said Harry. It was clearly painful for him to talk about his dead godfather, whom he loved so very much. Draco and Harry had never really talked about deep, personal things. They conversed about trivial things like what annoyed who and how the day was.

"It's a two way mirror. I have the other one," Harry paused and brought out an identical mirror from his back trouser pocket, "Just say my name into the mirror and you can talk to me. Anytime you like. Anywhere you like. I'll have with me, always."

Draco had his mouth slightly gaped in surprise. Harry stole a quick look at Draco's face and was crestfallen.

"I knew you wouldn't like it," said Harry, in a oddly harsh voice, "Just give it here."

Harry made a grab for the mirror, but Draco pulled it away from his reach.

"No," said Draco looking slightly dazed.

"What do you mean, n-"

Draco's kiss cut off Harry mid-sentence.

"Beautiful. Best Valentine's present. Ever. Thank you," said Draco looking at Harry directly in the eyes. He was talking in fragments of sentences. Malfoys never spoke in fragments.

Harry broke into a very wide smile.

"Now will you show me what you can really do?" asked Harry with a raise of a very suggestive eyebrow.

Draco gently pushed Harry on to his bed and bent so close that he was almost on top of him. Harry could swear he felt Draco's heart thumping madly.

"Certainly."


End file.
